


The Fridge Disaster

by QueerEldritchSoda



Series: Jameson Jackson's Shenanigans [2]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerEldritchSoda/pseuds/QueerEldritchSoda
Summary: Jameson Jackson is called upon by his friend Wilford Warfstache about something about a fridge???
Relationships: Jameson Jackson & Wilford Warfstache
Series: Jameson Jackson's Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576759
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Fridge Disaster

It had started out a normal day for him, walking down the street, to see his neighbor and friend, Wilford Warftache. Unlike Jameson, Wilford was not normal in the slightest. He liked wearing pink suspenders to go along with his pink mustache and floofy pink hair. He wore a bright yellow shirt and black pants. His house was a large mansion, that would have looked nice, had it not been painted pastel yellow with a bright pink roof.  
Jameson Jackson had heard of many fridge-related disasters, but this one... this one was by far the worst  
"Jameson! Jameson, you have to help me!!!" Wilford burst out of his house screaming. "The fridge, its... Its... Well, I don't exactly know what's happened to it, but I know it's bad!"  
"Calm down, Wilford! Take it slow. Just show me what happened to your fridge. It can't be that bad, I mean-- It's a refrigerator!" Jameson responded.  
"Oh ho, you've seen nothing, my friend," Wilford said, leading him back to the door. The inside of the house was trashed, furniture strewn everywhere, papers all over the place. They got to the kitchen and saw-- nothing. There was nothing there. No fridge, no stove, no microwave. Only a counter with an alarmingly small amount of food on it.  
"It seems the fridge has gained others in its fight for freedom," Wilford stated.  
"'Fight for freedom?'" Jameson questioned.  
"Yes. What happened was the fridge grew 1990's style cartoon legs, arms, and a face, with pie cut eyes and all! It was black and white and when it started speaking, its mouth moved but no sound came out! Then a speech card showed up in front of my face and said; "Today is the day!" and the fridge jumped out the window. You can see where he came back in to get the others." he pointed to a wall-sized window with four holes broken into it. One in the shape of a microwave oven, another in the shape of a stove, and two in the shape of a fridge.  
"Yes, it seems the time of magic has come, the aliens unite in a battle against the earth, and at the head of them will be Santiago "Anti" McLaughlin!"  
Turns out Jameson did know about Santiago "Anti" McLaughlin after all!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, PUNCH that vote button IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS. High fives all around, but thank you guys and I will see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT CHAPTERRRRRR!


End file.
